Polite Conversation
by OddPossum
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by Death Eaters, and her cellmate turns out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin," Ginny said mournfully.

"I highly doubt you're a virgin," Draco replied rudely.

"I know. I just couldn't think of any better way to break the awkward silence."

Draco sneered, "Well, I think that says a lot about you."

Ginny sighed, a silent white flag, completely giving up on normal conversation. She instead analyzed her situation: It was her birthday today, August 11th, and she was having a moderately nice party at the Burrow. Harry came, despite his busy schedule of saving the world, and Charlie, her favourite brother, also found time for a short visit, which was nice. Luna and Neville were also invited, and Hermione was already there visiting with Ron, so all things considered it was a pretty good crowd.

A normal Weasley celebration ensued. Molly made a bounteous meal of all of her favourite foods, along with a very delicious chocolate cake. They played a bit of Quidditch. Then it was time for presents. With silly party hats sitting atop their heads, everyone gathered around Ginny. She received the usual sort of gifts. Some chocolate from Ron, a few interesting-looking books from Hermione, a pair of (surprisingly cute) earrings courtesy of Luna…but when she got to Fred and George's gift she smiled from ear to ear.

It was a quaint, but gorgeous, dress made out of some extremely costly material. It was green, though when she spun around in circles in the sunlight, it shimmered and seemed to change colours. Though it was cut similar to a sundress, Fred and George told her it would get longer when the weather got colder, and vice versa. When she put her dragon tooth necklace on as well, which she got from Charlie, and the earrings from Luna, Molly declared she looked like a princess, before bursting out in tears about how her little girl was all grown up.

Her dress looked a lot less impressive, she decided sadly, when it was covered with grime from the cell. Stupid Death Eaters. Stupid kidnapping. Stupid dirt!

"Well," Draco said finally, "I suppose if we're both going to die, there's no reason not to talk politely to one another."

"Ha!" Ginny cried triumphantly. Draco shot her a glare of pure hatred. Ginny laughed, "Sorry, sorry. But who said we're both going to die? I don't know why you're in here, but somebody will come save me."

This caused Draco to smile nastily, "What makes you think that you'll get rescued?"

"Well," Ginny replied, as if explaining it to somebody a bit slow, "I'm one of the good guys. Anyway, I thought you said talk politely. This definitely doesn't count as polite conversation." Draco rolled his eyes, and Ginny pointedly ignored him, "Here, I'll start: What a beautiful bracelet you have, Draco!"

"Who said you can call me Draco?" he said indignantly, before remembering they were supposed to be polite, "I mean, thank you, Girl Weasel. Your necklace is very…nice."

She sighed, "Ginny. My name is Ginny."

"Ginny," he repeated, then hesitated. Perhaps they shouldn't talk, what if she did get rescued; he would be the laughing stock. But even if she got rescued, there was no way he was going to be, and he had always thought her the least disgusting of the red-haired horde, so…

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I have a brilliant idea! Let's switch." Draco looked at her, expression puzzled, so she explained, "You can wear my necklace and I can wear your bracelet."

No, he was about to say crossly, this bracelet is probably worth more than your whole house, but kept his mouth shut. Ginny pouted, "Please? It's my birthday." Draco sighed, and started to undo the complicated clasp on it; she reminded him too much of Pansy to refuse, oddly enough.


	2. Chapter 2

She tied the dragon tooth around his neck easily, and he slid the bracelet onto one freckled wrist. "It goes nice with your dress," he said quietly, and she smiled honestly back: no hatred, no disgust, no mocking. It must be easy to be one of the good guys, Draco thought wistfully.

Ginny was admiring the bracelet. It was silver, and made to look like a snake. It felt heavy, and expensive, and she was suddenly very happy to be trapped in a cell with Draco. If it had been one of her friends in here with her there would be crying or worrying, but it was surprisingly easy to have a polite conversation with Draco and ignore her current situation. There was just one thing bothering her: why was he in here in the first place?

"I was wondering-"

Draco cut her off, expecting the question, "He asked me to kill my mother. I refused."

"Oh," Ginny said, because there was nothing else to say in such a situation. She pondered being in the same situation herself; it was not a nice thought. She wanted to ask if his mother was still alive, but it didn't seem proper. They sat in fairly comfortable silence after that, eventually drifting off into an oddly peaceful sleep.

"Aww," an unrecognizable Death Eater cooed at them, which is not a pleasant way to wake up, "Look at the scared little boy and the mudblood lover cuddling! Now, if that's not the cutest thing you've ever seen…"

"Yes?" Draco asked, surprisingly unperturbed, "I assume you want something?"

The Death Eater coughed in almost an embarrassed fashion, "The Dark Lord has summoned for you. Seems he has no use for a cowardly little thing like you, and you're taking up valuable cell space." He snickered maliciously, as if he had just made a joke.

Draco looked down at Ginny, her head resting in his lap, and was amazed to note she was still asleep, despite all the noise. A small smile graced her lips, and Draco almost felt bad at having to wake her up. Unfortunately, 'almost' was not enough to keep him from quickly pushing her head off his lap, which made a delightful clunking noise when it hit the ground.

"Ow," she said sadly, blinking at Draco.

He grinned cheekily at her, "My deepest apologies. I have to go now, it seems I'm being executed."

"Hurry up," the Death Eater grunted impatiently, "The Dark Lord does not like to wait."

"Oh, what is he going to do, kill me twice?" Draco sneered at him, before turning his attention back to Ginny, who was now sitting. He leaned in close and started to whisper urgently in her ear, "The bracelet is a portkey to my bedroom at home. Just tap it twice and say 'home'. Wait until this brainless thug takes me-"

Unfortunately, the Death Eater's patience ran out before Draco could finish his instructions, "Crucio!"

Ginny had read about the Cruciatus curse before, but she never imagined it to be like this. Spasms of pain ripped through Draco's body, and he looked up at her with eyes that screamed for her to do something. She had never felt so confused of what to do before and she barely had time to place a kiss on Draco's temple before the Death Eater swished his wand and Draco's shaking body followed him out of the dungeon like a twisted marionette.

A haunting silence fell, and Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears, but she didn't let them fall. That would be letting the Death Eater's win. Instead, she inspected the bracelet carefully for a few moments, then tapped it twice and whispered softly, "Home."


End file.
